when Bakura Attacks
by LaLALamsey
Summary: Yugi and Joey go camping in Kaibas backyard, what happends when Kaiba does all the wrong things a get beaten? Funny based on Spongbob's When Seabears attack


Bakura -Evil one  
  
This is Yu-gi-oh version of Spongebob SquarePants: When Sea Bears attack,   
  
I don't own either of them damn it!  
  
When Baukra Attacks  
  
Kaiba is at his really big house, in the evening working when he hears some really loud laughing coming from his backyard. He looks out side to see a tent and Yugi and Joey going into the tent, with a fire infront. "What the hell are they doing here?" he said out loud, as he went to find out.  
  
Outside  
  
"What the Hell are you two doing in my backyard?!" asked Kaiba  
  
"Oh Hi Kaiba, were camping" said Yugi as he went back into the tent laughing is heared.  
  
"Get off my property!" yelled Kaiba  
  
"Why? we have the right to be here" said Joey  
  
"Fine, but you better begone by morning"   
  
"Why don't you join us?" aske Yugi  
  
"Why would I join you in camping in my backyard?"  
  
"It's fun" relplied Yugi  
  
"No" said Kaiba as he turned to go back inside  
  
"Ok have fun inside!" shouted Yugi. Kaiba ran back to the tent  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked  
  
"Have fun inside" said Yugi  
  
"Oh, I get it you think that your better then me" said Kaiba  
  
"No" said Yugi. Kaiba left again. "Have fun inside!"  
  
"That's it move over!" shouted Kaiba as he ran back with some camping supplies  
  
"wow, your going to join us" said Joey "do you need help with your tent?"  
  
"No!" said Kaiba "Watch the master of camping"  
  
Joey pulls out paper and a pen and wears glasses, and Yugi looks throught a telescope. First Kaiba dumps the stuff on the ground and tries to set it up but rips part of it.  
  
"Custominazation!" shouted Yugi  
  
"Genius!" shouted Joey as he wrote something down  
  
Kaiba then gets tangled in the rope and falls.   
  
"write that down! Write that down!" shouts Yugi  
  
"amazing!" said Joey. Yugi looks at paper see tic-tac-toe.  
  
Kaiba then starts to beat the ground with stick.  
  
"He's tenderising the ground!" shouts Yugi  
  
Kaiba then takes the tent and throws it. "What could be better than sleeping under the stars, well I'm hungry, what do you have to eat?"  
  
"We have Marshmellows, just like the astrounats eat!" shouted Yugi as he eats one.  
  
"Eshsh (it's suposed to be static) Joey to Yugi, Joey to Yugi can I have a marshmellow? Eshssh" has hand infront of mouth  
  
"EshshYugi to Joey, Yugi to Joey help yourself Eshshs" holds out bag, Joey takes one and eats it  
  
"Joey to Yugi, the deliousness has landed!" They both giggle  
  
"Well, while you two eat marshmellows, I'm going to eat a can of spaghetti, as soon as I get my can opener" said Kaiba as he turned to leave  
  
"but Kaiba didn't you bring it when you hiked out here?" asked Yugi  
  
"Why would I bother we're ten feet from my house"   
  
"It just doesn't seem right"  
  
"Fine, give me the marshmellows" said Kaiba as he took one and put it on a stick. Joey does the same, but the marshmellow catches on fire and he freaks ou and blows on it to hard and it flies into Kaiba's face. Kaiba wipes the molten marshmellow off his face and the samething happens.  
  
"Ok besides shooting molten marshmellow at me, what else do you do for fun?"  
  
"After along day of camping, I like to calm down with a campfire song" said Yugi as he pulls out a gutiar "I call this the campfire song song" and starts to play.  
  
singing "Lets gather 'round the campfire and sing are campfire song. Are C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song. If you think that we can't sing it faster then your wrong, but it'll help if you just sing along, (Sings A lot faster like 10x faster) C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song If you think that we can't sing it faster then your wrong, but it'll help if you just sing along, Joey!"  
  
Tries to sing but really hurts himself.  
  
"Kaiba!" shouts Yugi  
  
" "   
  
"Good!" goes back to singing "It'll help! It'll help if you just SING ALONGGGG!" shouts and the brakes the guitar. "Now wasn' that relaxing ?" he asked  
  
"No! this is" said Kaiba as he starts to play a clarinet badly (0o)  
  
"Oh my God!" shouts Joey as he throws a marshmellow in the clarinet.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!!!" asked a really mad Kaiba   
  
"You were playing the clarinet badly" said Yugi (he was scared) "You never do that at night"  
  
"Why?" asked Kaiba  
  
"It might attract Bakura here" said Joey (he also was scared, and shifty eyed)  
  
"Why what would happened?" asked Kaiba  
  
"He would beat you"  
  
Kaiba got a idea " Your right! why don't you tell me what to do to make sure that it doesn't happen"  
  
"Ok, first never play the clarinet!" said Yugi  
  
"He hates the clarinet!" said Joey  
  
"Never were a yellow rain coat backwards!"  
  
"Never were a hat in a goofy fashion!"  
  
"Never make the sound of an owl!"  
  
"Never were glowing in the dark stuff!"  
  
"And NEVER NEVER EVER wear bright orange pants!"   
  
"Wow there are so many things that would tick him off" said Kaiba  
  
"I know" said Joey as hid under a banket.  
  
"Suddenly I have a feeling that were all in danger" said Kaiba  
  
"Why is that?" asked Yugi  
  
"I don't know" Said Kaiba as he runs of to get everything on the list above "Just a feeling!" as he did everything wrong except for wearing the hat funny  
  
"Kaiba no!" yelled Yugi  
  
"Yugi what are we going to do? Bakura is sure to come" asked Joey  
  
"I know! we'll draw a triangle in the dirt" said Yugi as he drew the triangle and stepped inside with Joey.  
  
"Great Idea now he can't get us!" said Joey  
  
"I can't belive you two would belive such a thing!" shouted Kaiba as he walked over to them "I did all the things wrong and he didn't come"  
  
"Maybe because your not wearing your hat in a goofy fashion" said Joey  
  
"You mean like this?" said Kaiba as he turned the hat sideways. Just then Bakura showed up and put the hat on Kaiba's head upside down.   
  
"No like that" said Yugi. Kaiba turned around to see Bakura with a knife raised above his head.  
  
Yugi and Joey hid as Bakura beat the crap out of Kaiba. When he was done Bakura started to walk away. Yugi and Joey picked up the dirt triangle (Not sure how) and ran over to Kaiba. "Hurry into the triangle he often attacks more then once!" yelled Yugi  
  
"Are you kidding I'm running for my life!" yelled Kaiba as he ran. Bakura then, went and beat the crap out of him again.  
  
"Don't run he doesn't like that!" shouted Yugi   
  
"Thanks for warning me, I guess I'll just limp home" Bakura then beats him again.  
  
"He hates limping more than running!" yelled Joey  
  
"I'll just.." Bakura beat the crap out of him again.  
  
"I should have warned you about crawling!" yelled Yugi Baukra then beat him again.  
  
"What did I do that time?" asked Kaiba   
  
"I don't know, maybe he just doesn't like you" yelled Yugi  
  
"Move Over!" yelled Kaiba as he jumped into the triangle. Bakura was about to attack when he saw the triangle. He pointed at Kaiba, growled then left.   
  
"You guys saved me!" said Kaiba  
  
"Yeah, good thing it was only Bakura" said Joey  
  
"yeah this triangle would never hold against Marik" agreed Yugi  
  
"What attracts him?" asked Kaiba  
  
"The sound of Bakura attacking" said Joey and five feet away stood Marik.  
  
"Good thing we're wearing our lucky unerwear" said Yugi  
  
"Huh?" said Kaiba as he was then taken a beaten by Marik. 


End file.
